


寡妇和狗

by HolyColorfulPig



Series: 牲口发言 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexualitand, Bestiality, Dogs, Oral Sex, Other, Peotillomania, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Vibrator, Violence, Widow, animal sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 其实文中“蒙蒂”这个姓，取自于诺顿在《第25小时》里角色的姓。懂我意思吧。





	寡妇和狗

凯布尔·厄普顿·N.坦普尔街39号住进了一个寡妇，一条杂种狗，三个行李箱，黑的，黑的，黑的。日默瓦，两个法国大使。她的前夫是个富豪，有一幢坐落在城郊半山腰上的大别墅。

有钱人死了，他们的钱还够亲人活一辈子。死亡对他们而言毫无意义。

所以寡妇搬出来了，搬出了有一个露天游泳池，庭院花园，三角钢琴，私人藏书馆，两层地下室的别墅。除了狗和行李箱，一辆新款老爷车，还有香水和烟。

没人知道她的名字，只知道她姓蒙蒂，不是她前夫的姓，是她父母的。把死人的帽子戴在头上，等秒针转过两圈，你也会变成有心跳的死人。

没人知道她的工作，只知道她每天早晨6:35会出门。为什么，谁知道为什么。她牵着那条黑白相间的，壮硕的，毛发光泽的杂种狗。牵绳的手插进风衣口袋，另一只手锁上门，她就朝有15家酒馆聚集的方向走去。那不意味着她买酒，她不喝酒。

蒙蒂小姐，早上好。

蒙蒂小姐，你牵着狗去哪儿呢？

她会咧开涂了薄薄一层口红的嘴，脸上的皱纹因此扩大堆起，是粉底留下的裂缝，是化妆品钻出的孔洞。然后你愣住了。当然不是因为蒙蒂太丑，丑得像皱巴巴的臭袜子，像脏兮兮的旧海报。

蒙蒂是个漂亮的寡妇，从浓重的香水浴缸里捞出来的，从浓稠的指甲油中捡出来的。她突破了那层薄膜，站在你面前，站在这条街上，站在这条狗旁边。你感觉不真实。

你点点头，她点点头。蒙蒂小姐带着她心爱的狗狗继续往前，踩着她昂贵的高跟鞋。

蒙蒂是个性情冷淡的寡妇。她喜欢坐在河边的长椅上，抚摸她忠诚的狗，无名指上冰冷的戒指，大衣上掉出的线头。路过的晨跑的人，上班的人，情侣，老人，小孩，他们都要看一眼蒙蒂。她是突然插进酱汁烤鹅的餐刀，你只要握住它，就切下一片美味的烤鹅。

平凡人，碌碌无为的平凡人，身无长物的平凡人。揭开挂毯的一角，窥探富人的大脑。你伸一只脚进去，是进了天堂，还是下了地狱，你没法判断。

人都喜欢猜测。

中奖的号码，领导的情人，纹身的由来，你有没有吃下防腐剂，吞下鼻涕，吃到劣质油。银行什么时候破产，汇率什么时候下跌，股票什么时候涨停，失业率什么时候回升。七呀八的。

像用马桶塞把你脑子里的知识吸出来一样累。

该死，该死。

于是这帮闲人又开始他们的猜测大业，像一场投资比赛，低风险，高回报。你猜不中，无关紧要；你猜中了，就是天才。不需要任何技巧的天才。

蒙蒂小姐，她的前夫是个保险公司老总，得了肝癌死了。

蒙蒂小姐，是她把前夫害死的。那样的富豪，不可能没有情人。她是个善妒的女人。

蒙蒂小姐，她的家族是黑帮，为了摆脱他们的控制，隐居在此处。

蒙蒂小姐，甘愿当个寡妇，不觉得她养狗很可疑吗？

蒙蒂小姐……

这些傻逼兮兮的问题没一个有用，除了这一个。

他们说蒙蒂小姐养狗是为了操自己。这不奇怪，他们已经不觉得是件新鲜事了。你打开任何一个付费的、免费的色情网站，都能搜到这样的视频。男人把阴茎插进狗的生殖腔，狗把阴茎插进女人的阴道。你不知道他们爽不爽，但你知道你看着它自慰，不要多久就能跟上帝握个手问个好，就足够了。

谁去看看，谁去趴在玻璃窗上，睁大眼睛，看看蒙蒂小姐家精壮的杂种狗有没有把黑乎乎的鼻子埋在她的胯间，有没有用湿答答的舌头舔舐她的阴部，狗的阴茎有没有粗又红，试图塞进紧皱的屁眼里。

打住，为什么是屁眼。

因为我喜欢肛交。

你要把它理解为口交，也可以。

流传千遍的故事，就会成真。这是不变的定律。

他们倒也想看。隔着电脑屏幕，看着没有任何悬念可言的黄片，就像你想在下两秒高潮，现实却是你在下一秒就达到了，一种令人绝望的失望。人们喜欢说谎话，耍把戏，但有的时候又渴望绝对真实。

窥视，人类蠢蠢欲动的本质。

成年人以偷窥为耻，又想要偷窥。于是他们派了一个小孩。

小孩说，蒙蒂小姐在跟她的狗玩。

孩子，童真的孩子，从不会说谎（除非为了一颗糖果）。也许蒙蒂小姐只不过在跟她的狗说说话，玩一些普通养狗人士会玩的游戏。

飞盘，塑料球。

在成年人热衷于散播谣言的嘴里，真相是因咬合而变形的螺母。那15家酒馆里塞满了各式各样的酒客，把他们放在每一个小小的卡座里，一杯酒下肚，就批量生成了谣言传播器，谎言制造机。每个人都买账，每个人都对机器深信不疑。

他们说，他们说，他们说。

那条强健的杂种狗，叼着塑料球，跑向跪趴在实木地板上的蒙蒂小姐。她仍然穿着那双价格不菲的高跟鞋，鞋跟又尖又细。她全身赤裸，双手向后掰开自己肌肉有点松弛的屁股，露出被扩张过的肛门。外面一圈是浅棕色，手指伸进去拨开一点是粉色，红色。塑料球沦落成性爱玩具，被狗推进了她湿润的屁眼。

蒙蒂小姐张开刚擦掉口红的嘴，发出每个女人在床上都会发出的声音。她还说，加油，乖狗狗。然后她推开狗狗的脑袋，在那双漆黑的，圆溜溜的眼睛的注视下，在来自狗的视线下，涂着指甲油的手指也伸进了屁眼。搅啊搅，挤啊挤，她用手指操着塑料球，塑料球操着她的屁眼。

杂种狗爬上她的身体，张开嘴露出滴水的舌头，在她同样有点下垂的乳房上舔了一圈，在另一边舔了一圈。深棕色的，发亮的乳头，直挺向狗鼻。如果它咬下去，像初生婴儿那样汲取母亲的乳汁，它将是由人类养大的狗婴。它操了女人，跟它的第二个母亲性交，它是这个世界上最幸运也是最伟大的杂种狗。由人类女人喂养的杂种狗。

舔，不停的舔。和口水，滴落在蒙蒂光滑的躯体上。男人的鸡巴有什么用？没有。它只能让你咬牙切齿地高潮，让你的嘴巴又酸又累，让你的阴道这辈子都不想尝到它的滋味。

跟狗做爱，胜过它千百倍。

莫大的讽刺。和讽刺。

人类喜欢狗，说它忠诚，说它能干，说它是人类的好伙伴。说得对，说得对。你养一条狗，就是养了一个活生生的性爱工具，寿命十五年的按摩棒，有血有肉可伸缩的假阴茎。听话的狗，和不听话的男人。他们一样都有鸡巴，女人当然喜欢可以随意支使摆布的那个。“新婚夫妇和一个男人”，是“新婚夫妇和一条狗”背后的含义。

蒙蒂小姐喜欢她的杂种狗，你也可以说是喜欢那根听话的阴茎。

他们说，他们说。他们说。

蒙蒂用球把自己弄高潮了，就把它掏出来，让狗露出它勃起的阴茎，对准湿润的，饥肠辘辘的后穴。要是在阴唇上涂上甜汁，蜂蜜，果酱，狗会探出它薄薄的舌头，把那两片软肉含进腥臭的嘴里，像在吃它的狗粮，它的肉片，它的骨头。痛，痛，和高潮迭起。狗竖起和它躯干一样壮硕的鸡巴，塞进母狗的生殖腔，塞进肉质的避孕套，塞进没有生命的医疗仪器，塞进宇宙的黑洞——等等，这个不算。

它像进入发情期那样，把蒙蒂当作交配的母狗。一只没有过长毛发，体型更大，不会犬吠，披着貂裘大衣踩着高跟鞋的，人形母狗。它挺起胯，仿佛缝纫针一下接一下，快到你看不清它的路径，就扎进脆弱的布料。鸡巴捅进蒙蒂小姐的屁眼，又抽出来，同时拉出一声长长的尖叫。临近死亡的尖叫，马上就要摸到上帝脚尖的尖叫。

蒙蒂仍然趴在地上，膝盖抵着硬邦邦的地板，发出沉重可怕的咚咚声。狗在吠叫，爪子掐着她的皮肤，上面留下虐待的刮痕。粗壮的阴茎在隧道里进出，是来往的列车。它就要射精了。它知道自己要繁殖一个养育它的女人，繁殖一个死了丈夫的寡妇，繁殖一个用香水和烟伪装自己的上层人士。它什么都知道，也什么都不知道。比如它不懂射进蒙蒂的屁眼里，她第二天要去医院打狂犬疫苗，免得感染上这种可怕的病症，这样她在24小时后就无法保持清醒意识地被狗操上天了。

他们说，他们说，他们说。

蒙蒂每周都有三天跟她的狗做爱，在她卧室的大床上，把这只狗狗作为丈夫的替代品。有点残忍，但很现实。

她因为跟狗交媾，于是用香水伪装自己，她梳妆台上有两排香水瓶。于是用烟掩饰自己，她床头柜的抽屉里有十几包女士烟。

这是真的吗，真的吗？人们都这么问。

是真的，他说他说他说他看到了。

人们都把别人听来的假象当作真事告诉别人，在对方付完钱离开高脚凳以后，你用第二杯酒说服自己，你听到的是真的，说出去的没有夸大。

他们都是住在凯布尔·厄普顿·N.坦普尔街的婊子，都是C.U.N.T长久的住户。

寡妇蒙蒂和她的狗，到底怎么样。

只有她，杂种狗，日默瓦，两个法国大使，两排香水，女士烟，她的梳妆镜和天花板知道。

那小孩知道吗？

他也许知道，也许不知道。但他肯定在蒙蒂小姐后院的花盆里摘了一朵玫瑰。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实文中“蒙蒂”这个姓，取自于诺顿在《第25小时》里角色的姓。懂我意思吧。


End file.
